Resistance
by Aquilon
Summary: Gold Heart; a young man from the Johto Region, is fed up with the status quo, a life stuck within the confines of his own room. With a dubious League in control and a world full of strife and misery where Pokemon can destroy towns at any time, a scientific discovery is made; one that unshackles this young man, allowing him to move down his own path of Resistance. Rate M for Gore.
1. Prologue

"Again?" the voice of one Gold Heart trembled as if it was imitating his body. There was no response, only heavy breathing and the rhythmic drumming of his feet. He couldn't accept it. "They rejected us again?!" his voice rose higher, more desperate and his fists clenched together subconsciously.

Elm sighed, shaking his head as he ran an unsteady hand through his own hair. "You heard correct," he replied solemnly, voice hollow and slightly distraught. "New Bark Town is just too small to require a Gym, Gold." Opposing the league? That was suicide.

Gold instantly slammed a fist onto the hard surface of the lab desk. His teeth clenched together as pain ran through his reddening knuckles. "That's bullshit!" he cried, swiping his arm across, flinging lab instruments, inciting a cacophony of sharp splintering noise as several glass test tubes ruptured against the pristine turquoise lab tiles. _We need one, what if another disaster..._ Gold's thoughts took upon a vivid negativity, the image of New Bark Town being swarmed by wild Pokemon stampeding through his mind.

"Gold, mind your language!" Elm scolded, shaking his head in ever growing disappointment. "Gold, I understand but... we're all in the same boat," Elm placed a hand on his assistant's shoulder only for it to be slapped away with a furious growl.

"Be quiet!" Gold barked, backpedalling away from his boss, crashing into an old metal locker. "You just expect me to keep calm when they pull this shit with us?" his practically pleaded in desperation, Elm merely nodded in silence. "Right," he mumbled, allowing his body to go limp as he slid down the locker. "They're evil," he whispered in futility.

Elm's face contorted sympathetically as he gazed at his apprentice. He knew the young man was mentally absent. His glazed eyes offered a window to the typhoon of nightmarish visions he was experiencing. "Look... the circumstances are different from back then," he tried to reassure him, but his social ineptness made him come off as awkward and disinterested.

Gold closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. "I-I know that." He really did, but it didn't make things any easier. "How can they reject us ten times in a row though?" he begged for a reasonable answer, one that would erase his doubts. He got nothing, just silence and more negative thoughts. "It just feels like they're leaving us to die," he mumbled into his scrunched up knees.

"Don't talk nonsense Gold, the Indigo League operates in our best interests."

Gold growled like a wild Mightyena as he slammed his elbow painfully against the metal door of the locker, forcing it to dent inwards. "You and I both know that's a pile of lies!" He lashed out, getting to his feet so he could glare into his boss' eyes, his lack of response just infuriated him further. "Hah, ever since the war all they care about is Kanto, we're nothing but a buffer in case Hoenn decides to attack!" he cried conspiratorially, not even focusing on Elm, if anything he was speaking to himself.

Elm sighed, turning his back on Gold as he covered his bespectacled eyes with a lone hand.

"I see that you agree with me," Gold held his arms out wide as if he was speaking to an audience. "Not that it's a surprise mind you, everybody else around here thinks the same after all," the proud citizen of New Bark Town proclaimed.

"Even if that _was_ true Gold, what would you do about it?" Elm's voice was quiet, practically inaudible. More importantly however, it lacked emotion. He knew that speaking ill of the league in any of the major cities would get you nothing except an early death.

"I'd go to them directly and kick their asses," he stated as he thumped his chest confidently, but his eyes spoke volumes for his actions. It was nothing but boisterous bravado. Gold wasn't a trainer. He couldn't control the deadly creatures that slept outside city limits, let alone one who could challenge the illustrious Elite Four.

Ferocious as they were, Pokemon could be tamed. The domesticated Delcatty exhibited this. Once captured they were more pliant to human command, prior to this however they were feral, vicious creatures that could attack human civilisation at any given moment.

"I'd like to see you try," Elm scoffed, distancing himself from the youth. His proposition was sheer idiocy. Nobody, _nobody_ but the legendary Red and Blue had managed to face the Indigo League and come back alive.

"I could do it if I had the chance!" Gold stomped his feet immaturely, waving his arms in an erratic fury.

Elm's pinched the bridge of his nose, brows furrowing. This was going to give him another headache. "There is no way. Not in a million years," his words were short, concise and ever so harsh. Yet he had to hammer the point home, for Gold was just the type of fool to actually try.

Gold's hands curled into fists as he stomped past the Professor, his teeth clamping down on his gums. "Whatever!" he finally snapped.

"Gold..."

"Shut up, I get it!" he seethed, kicking an old bucket into the wall. "I'm going home. My shift isn't until later anyway." His anger had mellowed yet still boiled softly in his elicit tones. "Later," he hissed as he slammed the door shut.

All Elm could do was shake his head as he followed Gold's path of destruction with his eyes. "He's such a handful, that boy." He sighed, plopping himself down at a nearby desk. "I just hope sheltering him was the right decision on my part," Elm whispered, setting his head on the desk to rest his eyes.

The phone rang. "I'm not exactly in the mood for this," he groaned, eyeing the phone on the far side of the room lethargically. It rang again. "I guess I really should," he sighed, reluctantly pushing himself away from the desk and towards the receiver.

"Good afternoon, is this Professor Elm's laboratory?" a voice, clearly weathered with age yet still brimming with enthusiasm asked.

"Ah, uh yes. This is Elm," he replied unconfidently, fiddling with his collar as he tried to find a comfortable position to place the phone.

"Splendid!" the man on the other side stated rapturous enthusiasm. Elm could almost picture the man's smile which played through his voice. "I'm Mr. Pokemon, I live north of Cherrygrove City. I heard that you were the authority on Pokemon Evolution so-"

"I'm not exactly the authority," Elm cut in bashfully.

Fortunately Mr. Pokemon didn't seem to mind his intrusion. "Nonsense, this was coming from Professor Oak, of course its true!" the man laughed, forcing a heated blush of embarrassment onto the middle aged man's face. "Where was I again, oh that's it, I came across something very interesting recently. Something that I believe would be best suited for somebody in your position."

Elm scratched his head, murmuring with intrigue. "Interesting, how so?"

"Well... I think it's a Pokemon Egg."

* * *

Okay, guys this is an upload of a story I post on my deviantart profile, my username being Subsolanus, on there I have all the chapters which I will be posting on Fanfiction at a slower rate. If you wish to read my story quicker than a 1-2 day upload time then go on there, watch me and follow this story from that point.

Either way this is based off a Nuzlocke run I did, and I hope you enjoy.

Aquilon~


	2. Part One

The blistering noise of aged techno beats pounded within Gold's mind, his head rocking to them like a metronome as he relaxed on his old, weary bed. With each movement of his head the springs in his mattress creaked, crying to be released from this torture.

Unfortunately this was the only thing Gold could do to pass the time. His room was dated and grimy. In the corner slept an old Nintendo 64, its functionality unknown, the thick layer of dust coating it acting as a signal for how long it'd been left untouched. All he had was his yellow and black headphones and some old music which he'd uploaded into the database of his Pokegear.

The peeling paint of his walls was covered with posters depicting MC's and rappers which he was unsure even toured these days. He'd been cut-off from the outside world ever since the accident, left to fend for himself bar Professor Elm's occasional visits and guidance.

_I could do it if I tried_, his mind told him. He knew why the Professor spoke to him like that but he honestly believed he could make a difference. "I don't need to be protected," he whispered his inner beliefs quietly, hiding them in the music as he clenched his duvet within agitated hands.

He was sick of spending his days either running errands or lying on an old bed listening to dated albums, occasionally dancing along if he felt particularly bored. He knew the age of eighteen wasn't exactly old, but he wasn't getting any younger, however cliché that sounded. He didn't want to just wait around for an abnormally strong Pokemon to accidentally wander into the town, slaughtering the populace. He'd rather risk his life, battling the astronomical odds so he could force the Elite Four to give New Bark the protection it deserved.

"Give me a chance," Gold's voice strained, eyes scrunching, grip on his bedding tightening. The music stopped, replaced by the computerized beats of his ringtone. Had Arceus listened to his pleas? "Hello?" he asked far too quickly.

"Gold, come to the laboratory right away!" Elm's voice bellowed loudly through the receiver. His pitch was high, fluttering in a mixture of anxiety and apprehension.

The young man winced, disconnecting his headphones. "Why?" he grunted, propping his body up on one his elbow as he trailed one leg precariously over the side of the bed.

A short interlude followed. "I have a very special job for you, believe me." Elm's level tone was unreadable, coaxing the youth whilst at the same time leaving no room for disobedience. Before a sigh could even leave his lips the line was cut short.

_I have no choice._ Gold lied with half lidded eyes, brushing away his black bangs as he reconnected the headphones. To say he leapt off the bed would be an understatement. It was more akin to a dive, dredging up old settled dust which began to dance in the air. He coughed mildly. Shielding eyes and mouth from the unclean veil he eventually reached the dilapidated bottom floor.

This place was even worse. It consisted of a small lonely living room, decorated with a steady stream of litter, forgotten for all but the rotting stench. The kitchen on the far side of the room was enshrined, its untouched appliances falling into disrepair. Of course they shared one commonality, dust, so thick that it suppressed the vibrancy of colour itself. This home was perpetually dirty. It wasn't as if he didn't have time to clean, he just didn't want to.

Gold stared at the empty living room seat, his lips forming a grim smile. "Later mom," his voice was hollow as he kicked an empty soda can aside, wading through the remaining trash at a quickened pace until he hurtled out the door.

A waft of clean air entered his lungs, the scent of recently bloomed flowers filling his nostrils. That was New Bark Town, a peaceful community surrounded by nature.

_"Gold, we're moving to Johto isn't that great?"_ His mother's words echoed in his consciousness as he flipped his cap around. The daily wind blew. It was a strong current that occurred once a day for inexplicable reasons, so strong that it dusted off his red and white hooded jacket.

'A town where the wind blows and tells of impending change;' the slogan was almost fitting. _I wonder what the Professor wants._ Gold wondered, slipping off his headphones quick enough to hear the whiney voice of his childhood friend.

"Marill, stop you're going to-!" Lyra shouted, sprinting tiredly after a blue, spherical mouse-like Pokemon which couldn't help but crash painfully into Gold's leg, rolling onto its backside as a result of the impact.

The Marill pulled itself up, its bulbous cheeks inflating comically. _"Ouch, that hurt, mister!"_ a shrill cutesy voice stung Gold's mind forcing him to recoil, eyes clenching shut. _"You can... hear me?"_ the voice suddenly sounded embarrassed as Marill ran to Lyra, crouching behind her leg.

"Gold, are you alright?" The young woman ran to her friend, placing a soft reassuring hand on arm.

The man nodded. "Yeah, just fine Lyra." He smiled softly before shrugging away, eyes becoming fixated on the small blue creature. "Say, Lyra... did you hear something just now?" He asked monotonously without once breaking eye contact, raising a brow when Marill flinched.

"No, why do you ask?" She rolled her eyes, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Gold's eyes sharpened and he stared off to the side. "Ah it's nothing." He shook his head, letting out an amused sigh.

"Oh." Lyra rapidly blinked before donning a silly smile. "That's all right I guess, same old Gold." She giggled before kneeling down to pet her scared Marill.

He looked down, eyes squinting as another sigh escaped his lips. "Well I best be off, the Professor has a so-called 'special' job for me today." His hands moved to his trouser pockets, tightly grasping their interiors.

"I know." She chimed, looking up at him, still smiling in a manner that was all too cheerful. "Be careful in the tall grass... I don't know what I would do if." She paused, biting her lower lip, shaking her head when Gold's ears perked. "I-Ignore that. Have a nice day Gold."

"Uh, yeah, I will. Thanks." He mumbled a reply, walking away hastily without even waving. _How weird,_ he thought once he was out of earshot, kicking an old stone across the undeveloped road, a lone dirt path that connected the entire town. That too was New Bark Town, undeveloped, quiet and homely. He wished to preserve that.

With an estimated two minute walk remaining Gold caught sight of something that would be forever burned into his memory. At the end of the street was a person, their gender concealed by a thick black cloak. It was surreal, an air tangled with the scent of mystery and danger surrounded them. It was like almost like a fantasy novel, their only distinguishing figure being long red hair which seeped through the opening in their hood.

It was amusing yet strangely intimidating at the same time. _Wonder who that is._ His mind wracked with suspicion as he slowed his pace, peeking at them from the corner of his eyes. Clean. That's how they smelled despite the crusted dirt on the bottom of their cloak. _I don't want to get involved._ His thoughts and instincts merged as he past him, heart rate increasing when their androgynous voice grunted in amusement.

_Shut up._ Gold inwardly growled as the distance between them increased, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Elm's laboratory was now only ten lengths away. That on its own was enough to give his heart solace.

He entered swiftly, catching sight of his boss typing furiously on a keyboard. "Ah Gold, so glad you arrived quickly." He spun on his chair to face him, face glowing with an enthusiasm foreign and unknown to him.

Gold was caught off-guard by Elm's informal language. "Uh hey, what's got you so happy?" his voice caught awkwardly in his throat.

"Oh Gold, it's wonderful, fantastic! An egg!" Elm sung, skipping over to Gold before slamming his hands on his shoulders.

He tried to backpedal but Elm's grip was too tight. "What?" He strained, shuffling awkwardly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said an egg, my boy. A _Pokemon_ egg!" He sounded positively giddy, lifting his arms in assumed victory. Gold took this moment to step away, his face flushed in embarrassment. Elm didn't notice. "Well at least that's what Mr. Pokemon said." Elm continued his rant, his words becoming cluttered and conjoined. "Do you know what this means Gold?"

Gold remained silent.

"That's right! This could revolutionise Pokemon biology!" His breathing quickened, a wide smile spreading across his face. Eyes alight with a fiery passion.

Gold brought a hand to his face. "W-Wow... sounds great, Professor." His disinterest was sharp and palpable, deflating Elm's mood with a quick incision.

"I should have figured you wouldn't understand the importance." Elm slumped, making his way back to his chair where he sloppily crossed his legs. "Gold, listen carefully because this will be right up your avenue." He sighed, readjusting his glasses. "The Indigo League is interested in anything and everything about Pokemon biology. Every scientific discovery is held with great importance." Elm grinned, puffing out his chest with pride.

The young man brought a hand to his chin. "...I'm not following you." He admitted shamefully.

"Why can't you be more like Lyra?" Elm shook his head tiredly, earning a tiny glare from his assistant. "I wouldn't take that as an insult though." Elm smiled, picking up a small clipboard.

Gold clenched his fists. "Just tell me what you're trying to say!"

Elm placed the clipboard back down as he turned to Gold, their eyes locking instantly. "In simple terms, if this goes well we can get temporary protection from the league. In that time you can work on convincing the league officials to establish a Gym."

Gold blinked, and then again, and again, and again. "T-This is great news!" His face broke out into a toothy grin, his brown eyes shining like he was a child who'd been offered candy. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Professor chuckled. "Well seeing as Mr. Pokemon lives just beyond Cherrygrove City I was wondering if you'd like to personally collect the egg for me." His cheerful expression masked his subtly grave tone.

"Professor, if it's to protect New Bark Town you know I'll do anything!" Gold enthused, throwing his arms down powerfully. Eyes revealing a maturity he often kept well hidden.

The Professor couldn't help but smile proudly. "Come with me then," he forced himself off the seat and over to the wall safe on the far side of the room. "Now look away," Elm ordered as he slowly input the password.

Gold, disobeying, continued to focus on the keyboard. Eyes scanning the digits, slowly engraving the sequence into his mind: Zero, seven, zero and three. The digits forced him to grimace. _That date, Professor._ He ground his teeth together as Elm pulled out a tray, upon it sat three pokeballs, a picture beneath each one.

"You can only choose one Pokemon for your trip, Gold, so be absolutely sure before you make your decision." Elm warned, placing the tray upon a nearby lab desk with a small clink.

Gold nodded. "Thank you Professor." He mumbled as his breathing became unsteady at the thought of the numbers. "Chikorita looks lame," he scoffed, eyes instantly flittering over to the next Pokemon. "Totodile is cool... but I-I just can't." he mumbled, quickly looking away.

His eyes then fell upon the picture of Cyndaquil. _This is it,_ his soul seemingly cried. Fate was telling him that this was his destined partner. "I pick Cyndaquil," he was decisive, seizing the pokeball within his hand.

"Call him out then, Gold."

The young man grinned, clicking the button in the centre of the ball. The response was instant. A blinding flash of light escaped, darting to the floor where it slowly materialised into physical form. First was the establishment of its shape, a small stocky body with short stumpy legs and a disproportionate head. What followed was the solidification of matter, revealing a pale green colouration that forced Gold to blanch. _This isn't right._ He panicked as the small Pokemon's red eyes sharpened into daggers which pierced his own.

_"So I look lame to you do I?"_ A voice growled inside his mind as the Chikorita crouched low, spinning the leaf on her head threateningly. Gold gulped and stepped back a few paces, palms sweating profusely. _"Well?"_ The voice questioned, chuckling as Gold continued his retreat.

"Gold-"

"This isn't what I think it is." He laughed madly, hands clamped over his headphones despite the failed attempt to suppress the voice. "What's going on?" His body shook, eyes widening as Elm walked to him and removed the headphones.

Elm closed the distance between them instantly. "Gold, please don't force me to call the _doctor_ again," Elm whispered softly into his ear, eyes squinting, his voice straining with concern.

Gold shook his head instantly. "N-No don't. I-I'm fine," he claimed, stumbling away quickly. "I-I'm just... a little shocked that it's not Cyndaquil." He laughed. "I guess I'll have to have to put up with this."

Elm trudged back to his desk, resting his head in one palm. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." He sighed deeply.

"Y-Yeah? Alright." The young assistant nodded as he stepped to approach the Chikorita, caution oozing out of every movement. "Hey there," he started shakily, crouching down so he was almost in the face of the creature only for it to turn away haughtily.

_"Shut up, you stupid human."_ The voice spoke once more.

Gold's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. Everything made sense now. "I can hear you," he smirked, not quite believing himself.

_"You're a liar."_

He grinned smugly. "No, I'm not." He whispered, standing up straight so he could watch the Pokemon turn, her eyes almost like a Stantler trapped in headlights. "So, what should I name you?" An evil grin spread across his face.

The Pokemon glared into his eyes once more, its head held high and respectfully. _"Make it good or you'll be sorry."_ Chikorita hissed, spinning its leaf one more time for emphasis.

Gold flinched and retreated once more. "I-I think I'll name you Florence." He stuttered unconfidently, closing his eyes, awaiting an impact that never came.

_"Oh I like that!"_ The newly dubbed Florence sung, diving at her new trainer. _"This is what you get for being nice."_ She continued as she nuzzled her head against his leg. _"But if you're horrible..."_ she never finished her sentence, leaving that up to Gold's imagination.

"R-Right." Gold's body began to shake, forcing the small Pokemon to giggle. "P-Professor I think I'll get going now."

Elm raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure everything's alright, Gold? You look a little pale."

"Perfect." He yelped a response, turning on his heel and walking to the door.

Elm merely shook his head. Gold was just too difficult to understand. "If you hurry you should still be able to get back by tomorrow," Elm told the young man as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"I won't let you down Professor," he answered, getting the message. "Let's go Florence," he told his new partner who nodded, following him out the door obediently.

As he walked into the midday sun a small smile slivered onto his face. As much as he feared Florence, she at least gave him this opportunity. _I can finally protect New Bark Town!_


End file.
